Los Angeles Boys
by nikham3
Summary: Alrighty, I've continued and finally put a third chapter up. Review, my loyal fans! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to my other story: Tangled Up in Love. If you haven't read Tangled Up in Love, this won't make too much sense but you could still R&R. This is probably like my 12th fanfiction, so it won't hurt that much if you don't review.

Disclaimer: My name is not Anne Brashares, I do not own the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants. Why do we do these anyways? Somebody tell me.

* * *

Becca walked down to her kitchen one morning surprised to see her friends at her kitchen table. 

"She lives!" Zoey joked.

"What are you doing here?" Becca asked, as she raised one eyebrow. Hannah and Hayden burst into laughter. "What's so funny?" Becca asked.

"Your hair," Hayden finally said after gasping for breath from laughing too hard. Zoey noticed and laughed as just as hard as the now turning blue Hannah.

"That's so funny," Becca said with an evil tone. "Why are you guys here?"

"Remember when I said my mom got us guys from L.A?" Hannah asked and allowed Becca time to nod. "They're here!"

Everyone shrieked along with Becca, when all of the sudden, Becca remembered she was in her pajamas.

"Give me five minutes," she said.

* * *

Five minutes later, Hannah watched as Becca stood on the stairs in her best pair of jeans and a cute t-shirt. 

"Let's go," Zoey said. So they walked a few doors down to Hannah's house where Carmen stood beaming as soon as they walked in.

"Where are they?" Hayden asked, anxiously.

"Hold your horses," Carmen said laughing. "I have to properly introduce them. These are boys from Los Angeles, California, and they are looking for homes to stay in for a month. This is Hunter," she said pointing to a brunette with blonde highlights wearing skater clothes and dark chocolate brown eyes. "This is Forrest," she said pointing to a layered haired blonde with deep blue eyes and tan skin. "This is Tyler," pointing to another with short, but long enough, brown hair and in normal clothes, including a hat and sunglasses. "And finally, this is Skye," she said pointing to a boy wearing thick glasses and a collared shirt and khaki pants. Each of the girls snuck a snicker that went unnoticed when they saw Skye.

"Hi y'all," Zoey said, warmly.

"Hi," they all said back.

"So, each of your girls' mothers agreed to house one of these boys for a month. Hunter, you'll go with Becca, Tyler you can go with Hayden, Zoey you'll take Forrest with you, and Skye can stay with us," Carmen added, filling the awkwardness.

* * *

Everybody was happy with the selection, except for Hannah who was overcome with shock. So they all went their separate ways. 

"Mom," Hannah had taken her mother to the side, out of hearing range of Skye, "why did you give him to me?"

"Because you need a nice boy in your life," Carmen said with reassurance. "All those other boys that you've dated seemed nice but they're not, they ended up cheating on you or leaving you."

Hannah moaned and went back to Skye, knowing her mother was right.

"Hi Skye, my name is Hannah, so are you staying in the guest room?" she tried to stir conversation. Skye nodded. "So what do you want to do today?" she tried again.

"Um, I'm tired from the flight; I'd rather just stay here today. Do you want to go to the white house tomorrow?" Skye suggested.

"Sure," Hannah lied.

"Then we can go to the Smithsonian, and then the Lincoln Memorial and then…" his voice trailed off. Hannah put on a fake smile and promised herself she would make the best of this.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hayden was walking with Tyler to her house, carrying a few of his many bags. 

"Pardon my asking," Hayden said curiously, "But why are you wearing a 'disguise?'"

Tyler sighed, "I guess you can know since I'm going to be staying with you. My name is Tyler Roberts, I'm a celebrity." He removed the hat and glasses.

Hayden shrieked, "Tyler Roberts! I love you!" She paused and reassessed what she had just said, "Um, I mean, your movies are good."

"Thanks," Tyler laughed and kept on walking until they got to Hayden's house. He put his disguise back on and entered the house after Hayden.

"Mom," Hayden said, "This is Tyler."

"Are you a criminal?" Sean asked curiously.

Tyler sighed again, "I'm Tyler Roberts," he took off his disguise, "You know, from The Dead."

Everyone in the house shrieked, Brian, Tibby, Sean, Hayden, then shortly after, Bailey.

"Oh God," Tyler said as he shoved his disguise into one of his bags and looked to Hayden.

"Oh, um, where is Tyler going to sleep?" Hayden said.

Tibby replied, "Tyler is going to sleep in your room with Sean while you sleep on the extra mattress in the living room."

"I'll be working nights sometimes," Sean added.

"Good, so I can sleep in your bed when you're not there?" Hayden begged.

"I guess," Sean said annoyed.

* * *

At the same time, Zoey was drooling over Forrest. 

"So, what are you doing here in L.A?" Zoey picked up her chin and tried for conversation.

"Nothing really, my mom's good friends with Carmen and Carmen said she wanted me to come out and visit," Forrest answered. "Do you have a job?"

"Um, yeah, why?"

"Just wondering, maybe you could get us like discounts. I just thought we should go out and do something," Forrest replied. "I mean, if you want to."

"Yeah, let's just drop your stuff off and we can go."

They walked up to Zoey's house and Forrest snickered, "You have the biggest house on the block." Zoey shrugged and dropped Forrest's bags in the front door and grabbed the keys to Ryan's car.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked her.

"Um, I'm not sure anymore," Zoey said, honestly.

Forrest sighed, "Oh, troubles?"

"Yeah," Zoey said solemnly. "I, well, he's my best friend's brother, and we got together, you know, we both like football, and he was kind of like, I don't know."

"You like football?" Forrest asked in disbelief.

"Totally," Zoey answered. "Football is my life!"

"Awesome, me too!" Forrest said. "What's your favorite team?"

"Redskins, what can I do, we live in Washington area?" Zoey said.

"Redskins, are you serious? Everyone knows the Raiders rock!" Forrest bragged.

"Oh it's on," Zoey giggled. "Redskins vs. Raiders on Sunday, my house!"

"It's a date," Forrest said.

They both laughed and went into the sports store where Zoey worked. They climbed the rock wall for close to nothing, and Forrest got to the top first.

* * *

While they were doing that, Becca was totally in love with Hunter. They were at her house in the guest room. 

"So what do you like to do in your spare time?" Becca asked.

"I like to skate," Hunter said. "I like going to the mall and junk, just teenager stuff."

"Me too, minus the skate part, I like to watch people skate," she replied.

"Awesome," he grabbed his board, "Want to hit the skate park?"

"Yeah, it's a few blocks away, we can take my sister's car."

So they went to the skate park where Becca felt her heart fall deeper down her body as she watched the hottest guy in the world ride up and down the bowl.

* * *

REVIEW! Push the GO button or I will go skitzo on you! Yes, I took my meds today. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, my penname would be AnneBrashares, not pinkpiggy2.

* * *

Hannah woke up the next morning and entered into the kitchen with a stretched yawn. Skye was reading his fantasy book at the kitchen table, practically curled into a ball. Hannah sighed; this is what she gets for having a weird mother. 

"Hi Hannah," Skye looked up from his book, his big blue eyes sparkling. Hannah's heart did a flip-flop; she loved those eyes. If only the rest of him could be that cute. She gasped, a great idea flung into her head. She would fix Skye up; make him as cute as any boy she's ever dated.

"Hey Skye," Hannah proposed her idea. "How about instead of going to all those museums and monuments today, we go to the mall. You have to see our mall, it rocks everyone's socks."

"Um, I don't really like the mall," Skye blushed.

"It'll be fun," Hannah pleaded. "I'll buy, and we can get stuff to eat too."

"Okay," Skye gave up. "As long as we can go to the computer store, I need to see the latest model from Dell."

Hannah nodded and ran up to her room to change. She pulled on a pink tank top and a pair of faded denim jeans and slipped on a pair of flip-flops. She ran a brush through her hair and ran downstairs to see Skye was already dressed. "Let's go," she said, "I'll drive."

A/N: Just so you know, this is a year later, and they're all able to drive. Sorry I forgot to tell you that.

So when they got to the mall they headed to Hannah's favorite store for teens. Instead of checking out the sales on girls' clothing, she headed straight into the boys'. She pulled up some t-shirts and then she realized Skye's expression on his face.

"Okay, let me explain," Hannah sighed. "I'm obsessed with clothing and when I saw your eyes this morning it made me realize that you could use a few steps up in clothing. Stuff that brings out your eyes will make all girls all over you."

Skye shrugged, "If that's what you want to do."

So they bought Skye a couple of outfits and then they went to the shoe store.

"Here," Hannah said, "Are shoes. You wear them all the time, but you need better ones. Here, take these and these, and these, oh, I like these, don't forget these ones and this pair. You should be good for a while."

Skye raised his eyebrow, "whatever."

"Now about those glasses," Hannah looked at them thoroughly. "Get rid of them."

"I can't see without my glasses," Skye whined.

"So we'll get you contacts," Hannah implied. "I already ordered some; they should come in a few days."

"But…" Skye started, when Hannah jetted off to a jeans sale.

* * *

While this was happening, Becca was watching TV when Hunter came downstairs. 

"Hunter, what would you like for breakfast dear?" Lena asked him.

"I don't know," he mumbled in his sleepy tone.

"Do you want eggs?" Lena asked.

"I don't know," he repeated.

"How about pancakes?"

"I don't know," Hunter said for the third time.

Becca giggled, "Do you want Lucky Charms?"

"Yippee, Lucky Charms!" Hunter ran into the kitchen squealing. Becca was rolling on the floor laughing.

Half an hour later, Becca and Hunter stood outside of the mall, waiting to make their way through the crowds to the skate shop. They stepped in and found the mall pretty much empty. "Where is everybody?" Becca asked.

"Is the mall usually like this?" Hunter asked. Becca shook her head. "Oh well," Hunter finished and they went shopping. After completing their adventure, they found themselves at the skate park, but that sure wasn't empty.

They walked in to find one person in the bowl tearing it up while the others rooted him on. The teenage boy had just pulled off a really cool trick and Hunter's jaw dropped. "Son of a crap," he said.

"Excuse me?" Becca asked.

"Son of a mmmm-map," Hunter covered. "Son of a map, which is a--- legend, and the legend is Elvis. So… Elvis!"

Becca raised her eyebrows and went into a giggle fit. "You are too funny," she said as she grasped for air.

"Who is that guy?" Hunter asked, changing the subject.

Becca took a closer look and then remembered, "That's Derek."

A few minutes later, Derek had stopped skating and Becca went up to introduce Hunter to him.

"Hi Derek," Becca greeted. "This is my friend Hunter from L.A. He thought you were really good. Hunter, this is Derek, he's my friend Zoey's brother."

"Hey man," Derek said, shaking his hand. "Your name's Becca, right?"

"Yes it is," Becca said, slightly annoyed that even now he didn't remember her name. "Yeah, so anyways, Hunter has like questions for you or something."

"Yeah, how'd you learn to skate like that?" Hunter asked. "I mean, I've been skating for years and I can't do half of those tricks."

"Well, my family's into football, but secretly, I hate it. So this is what I do when I'm pretending to be out throwing around the ball. Most people say it takes practice but really, I'm a natural," Derek answered.

So the boys got to chatting and all Becca could do was sigh. Her old crush liked her new crush, and the worse part was her old crush is a jerk, and related to one of her friends.

* * *

So while Becca was experiencing all of that, Hayden had felt a little weird about having a movie star in the house. 

"Hey Tyler," Hayden asked, "When we go out in public, do I have to wear a disguise too?"

"Nope," Tyler answered without looking up from the TV, "Nobody knows who you are."

"This is really cool," Tibby sat down on the couch by him, "Can I use you in one of my movies?"

"Sure, do I get paid?" Tyler asked seriously.

"Nope, but you get to live here for a month," Tibby laughed.

"It's a deal," Tyler replied with a smile on his face. He turned off the TV, "That's enough television for me today. You want to go do something?" he asked Hayden.

"Sure, like what?" Hayden replied.

"Let's go to a small-town coffee shop, I've always wanted to," Tyler suggested.

Hayden nodded, "I'll drive."

Tyler didn't bring his disguise, instead he walked into the coffee shop in style, but Hayden froze when she saw who was standing behind the counter.

"David?" she asked as she approached.

"Hey Hay," David said coolly. "Who's your friend?"

"This is my _boyfriend _Tyler Banks," Hayden said not knowing what a stupid mistake she made.

Tyler gave her a weird look and David looked unimpressed, "What's his _real _name?"

"We'll have two medium vanilla lattes," Hayden ordered, ignoring David's question.

"Here you go," David said a few minutes later. Hayden carried the hot drinks to a table for two and suddenly felt Tyler's eyes beating down on her.

"Okay," Hayden said at last, "I used to like him. We went on like one date. He's my friend's half-brother and I haven't entirely gotten over him, just play along. We don't have to kiss or nothing."

"No way," Tyler refused. "This'll ruin my reputation."

Hayden's lower lip trembled and tears built up in her eyes, "You don't like me, do you?"

"Calm down," Tyler regretted what he said before.

Tears streamed down her cheeks and she started to sob. Tyler came over to her and gave her a hug, "I didn't mean it, I swear. I'll be your boyfriend for a little while until you tell him I'm not."

Hayden looked up at him, "Okay, I'll tell him when the time is right."

"I don't like vanilla lattes," Tyler sighed as he sipped his down.

* * *

Zoey walked down the street at the same time with Forrest when suddenly she saw Sean pull out of the driveway in his beat-up car. He stopped his car at the sight of her and got out. 

"Hey Zoey ," Sean greeted her. "Introduce me."

"This is Forrest, he's staying with us because, remember your sister has someone too, and we're good friends," Zoey said, feeling confident.

"Just as long as you remember we're still in a relationship," Sean told her.

"No we're not," Zoey blurted. "You never call me, you never come to my house and talk to me, you never even told your friends about me. I can't do this anymore. I haven't gone on a decent date with you since like last year."

"Zoey," Sean said softly, "What happened?"

"You happened. I need someone who could be closer to me than you and he lives in L.A!" Zoey shouted.

"Fine, I think we should stop seeing each other then," Sean said absently.

"We haven't seen each other in a year!" Zoey exclaimed, frustrated. Sean stomped away, into his car, and sped down the street.

"That was awkward," Forrest finally said.

"Tell me about it," Zoey agreed.

"Do you want to be my- my- my girlfriend?" he faltered.

"I'd love to," Zoey said without hesitation.

Forrest kissed her and Zoey didn't refuse, just like her mother.

* * *

End of chapter 2. I hope you like this story so far because this is the sequel most of you have been waiting for. Again, if you haven't read the first story it really won't make sense, but I guess you can understand from the context of a few things. REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3

"Where's Hunter?" Becca asked Andrea one July morning, emerging into the kitchen wearing girly boxers and a baggy t-shirt. 

"That skater kid?" Andrea looked up from her book with an annoyed glance. "I think he said he was going to the Richman's house."

_Crap, _Becca thought. He's probably hanging out with Derek. Fifteen minutes later, her hair pulled back into a messy pony tail, her shirt changed into something a little nicer, and still remaining in her boxers (they were just too cute to remove), Becca slipped on some shoes and sluggishly walked down the street to Zoey's house.

"Hello?" Becca called up the stairs as she opened the front door. She was always welcome there, so she never rang the doorbell.

"Becky? Is that you?" Zoey called back. Suddenly she appeared at the top of the stairs, somewhat similar in appearance to Becca. "Come on up, Hunter's just playing HALO with Derek."

_Crap crap crap. I sooo hate Derek right now. _

"Whoaa, Becca, you sure do dress to impress," Zoey laughed a little.

"Shut up. I'm just trying to save my future boyfriend from the clutches of evil," Becca replied, groaning.

"YES!" came an excited shout from the other room.

"Speaking of evil, what kinds of scheme has Derek gotten himself into now?"

Zoey laughed, "Making a new friend?"

Becca rolled her eyes and barged into Derek's room. "Oh… my… gosh!" she squealed. "What in the world died in here?" She held her breath as she looked around the premises of Derek's room. The wallpaper was coming off the walls, the window shade was broken, letting in little snidbits of light, clothes were piled high on the floor, the bed was a pile of sheets jumbled up into a ball, and in the corner sat a large TV and two boys, eyes wide and heavy.

"Nice of you to join us, umm…." Derek said sarcastically.

"Becca! MY NAME IS BECCA!"

"Oh right. Well Hunter was a little bored here, so he called me and we decided to play HALO. No problem there, I suppose?"

"Nope, just one question: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Bec, chill. My room is kinda like this too, I guess," Hunter said as he flashed her a half-smile.

"If you come home smelling anything like this, you can find somewhere else to live for the next month!" Becca shrieked and slammed the door behind her. She smiled at Zoey in the hallway. "I'm not really mad, I just want them to talk about me." She squished her ear close to the door.

"Dang, that girl's just a little crazy," she could hear Derek say.

"Ha, yeah, I guess. She's hot though," she could also hear Hunter say.

"Really? I never really like, well, noticed her."

"Are you serious? Her body is like perfectly in shape and I love her brown hair and her beautiful eyes."

"You're so lame. Go home." They laughed. "Just kidding," Derek added. "Are you gonna ask her out?"

"When the time comes, maybe. I mean, I live all the way in L.A., it would never work, really," Hunter said.

"It could if you wanted it to," Derek said almost too softly.

Becca turned away from the door and back to Zoey. "He likes me," she said with a sigh.

"Derek?"

"No! Hunter. I am way over Derek. He said he might ask me out," Becca continued.

"Well go get that boy!" Zoey nudged her towards the door.

Becca squealed, "Not now!" Just then the door opened, and Becca fell face first into a muscular boy.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry," Hunter said with a nervous smile.

"It's okay. Do you, uh, wanna go back to my house?" They agreed and continued on towards Becca's house.

* * *

Zoey laughed as she watched Derek emerge from his bedroom, eyes bewildered and amazed. "He reallllly likes her, Zoey," he said.

"What's it to you?" Zoey replied.

"Nothing, it's just… maybe… nah. Nevermind."

Derek walked away and Zoey sat down right there, cross-legged in the middle of the floor. Things were finally unfolding and she needed to think. Becca was about to be happy, Hayden was pretending that Tyler was her boyfriend, and Hannah was making over Skye. She was the only one of the group that had an actual boyfriend, but she wasn't even sure she liked him. She missed Sean, but she sure didn't miss the lonely nights.

"Hey Zo, can I get you some coffee?" Forrest asked, shyly.

"No thanks. Did you sleep well?" she asked.

He came and sat next her on the floor. "Well enough. I was wondering what we should do for our first date."

Zoey, who by now was leaning against his chest, sat up straight. _How romantic, _she thought. _He's already thinking about me and I feel guilty for second-guessing him. _

"Meet me downstairs in about an hour, I have an idea," she replied quickly.

Dressed in jean shorts and a football t-shirt, Zoey was armed with a wicker basket and a colorful umbrella. Forrest came down the stairs to meet her and snickered a little. "Looks like you have everything planned," he added. He offered to carry the basket and she carried the umbrella.

Minutes later, they set a blanket that had been stuffed in the basket on the grass of a lonely field. Zoey pulled, one by one, a bottle of sparkling cider, two sandwiches, an assortment of store-bought cookies, and a few small bags of chips out of the basket.

Forrest took his sandwich and took a bite. After he swallowed he looked into her eyes and said, "You have beautiful blue eyes."

She smiled. "How come you wanted to be my boyfriend right away?"

He sort of laughed, "I didn't want you to find somebody else."

She blushed, "Well I thought a guy like you would've had a girlfriend already."

Forrest looked away. "That's what I wanted to talk about," he took Zoey's hand into his. "You see, I do have a girlfriend right now. She lives in L.A. with me and, I just couldn't help but liking you."

"So you have two girlfriends?" Zoey asked accusingly.

He smiled, "Well yeah. This can work, you see, my other girlfriend has another boyfriend and I'm fine with it. She said I could have another girlfriend too, if I wanted. So you can have another boyfriend if you want to, too."

"You are such a pig." She stood up, picked up the bottle of cider and left with her umbrella, leaving him the meal.

"Zoey? Zoey! C'mon Zoey, let me talk to you about it?" She walked faster and drove away in her blue Porsche.

* * *

"Oh my Lord!" Hannah exclaimed as she walked into her living room to find Skye sitting on the couch reading. He was gorgeous. His deep blue eyes were even deeper with the contacts, his hair was ruffled just right, and he was wearing a great outfit Hannah had picked out for him.

"You like?" he asked, braggingly.

She nodded, "I'm stunned. You are going to be fighting girls off with sticks!"

"Technically when a stick is used as a weapon it is called a club."

"Hannah," Carmen called from the kitchen, "Can I talk to you?" Hannah trudged into the kitchen and sat on a worn leather bar stool.

"Yeah Mom?"

"Honey, I know you were just trying to be nice, but I don't think… I don't think Skye enjoyed your little trip yesterday. I think he might feel like you're pressuring to be something he's not," Carmen said gently.

Hannah rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Mom. Skye loves his new look, I can see it in his deep dreamy eyes."

"Hannah," Carmen looked at her sternly. "You're in way over your head here. If you push Skye too hard he might never come back."

Hannah sighed. "Skye!" she yelled. "Come here!" Skye followed her voice into the kitchen and sat next to her on another worn leather bar stool. "What do you think about your makeover?"

Skye's eyes wandered the room wildly, "To tell you the truth, Hannah, I look hot. I really appreciate you buying all these things for me, but I'm not sure if they're the real me."

Hannah sat back in her chair a little. "The real you was nobody," she muttered.

He left the room.

"Skye? Wait come back, I didn't mean that!" Hannah chased after him. She found him on the couch, and she plopped down next to him. "I'm sorry, that was so stupid for me to say."

"Then why'd you say it?"

"Skye, you know it's not true."

"Then why'd you say it?"

"Okay, okay. Maybe it was a little true. But I don't even know you. I just thought you were some ugly nerd."

He looked at her sternly, "I have a girlfriend, thank you very much. Yeah, she's an ugly nerd too, but that's fine with me and it's fine with her. I like her a lot, so I don't need to be beating off girls with a stick. My personality should be worth more than what I look like on the outside."

"Skye, I'm sorry."

He ran to the guest room and slammed the door.

Carmen looked at Hannah through the kitchen archway with a look that told her _I-told-you-so._ Hannah crossed her arms and sunk deeper into the couch.

* * *

A/N: This next part is a little weird because it's like Hayden's part but it's kinda not. You'll see.

David walked into the coffee shop to begin his shift. After a few long long hours, David watched with a sly smile as "Tyler Banks" walked in the door. _Stupid fool, _David thought, _thinks he's some celebrity or something. Hayden is such a little liar. _

"What can I do for you today, sir?" David asked, perfunctorily.

Tyler chuckled, "Hey, you're that kid that Hayden… knows."

"That I am. She would be one of my sister's friends."

"Right. Anyways, I'll have a small mochachino, iced but light on the ice, hold the whipped cream and you might as well put some non-fat milk in there," he said without even glancing at the menu. "Here's ten, keep the change."

David rolled his eyes. _He certainly acts like a celebrity._ As he prepared the drink, he looked over at Tyler and saw him sitting next to a tanned blonde girl he knew was a senior named Kelley. _Ooh, I hope Hayden walks in. This would make my job less boring. _"Here you go, sir," David said sharply as he handed the cold plastic cup to Tyler. He shot a glance at Kelley, who by now was giggling and holding his hands.

Tyler ignored him and went back to using cheap pickup lines on Kelley.

_He is so gonna get it, as soon as he plants his lips on that..._ David's thoughts were interrupted as he saw Tyler hook lips with Kelley. David pushed his sleeves up his muscular arms and jumped over the counter, avoiding an elderly customer. He marched straight up to Tyler, pulled him up and away from Kelley by his shirt and punched him. He lowered Tyler, so he could attend to his bloody lip, and went back to work behind the counter.

"You'll be hearing from my lawyer!" Tyler managed to say, although David was sure his lip was quite numb. Tyler and Kelley left the coffee shop together and marched down the street.

_Victory, _David thought. _Victory over evil. Yeah, I'll probably get sued and fired, but, well I don't even know why I did that. Oh, that's right, I like Hayden. No, I'm pretty sure I love her. I want to be her hero, and I don't want her to get hurt.

* * *

_

Sooo, sorry for the long wait, I really didn't think about continuing this story until earlier today when a couple thoughts pop into my head. I'm so excited to write the last chapter next, so enjoy this one. Oh, review, please so I know you're still reading. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

"What happened to you

"What happened to you?!" Tibby asked as Tyler, with a bloody lip, trod through the front door with a blonde girl holding desperately on to his hand.

"Some jerk at the coffee shop slammed me for no apparent reason," Tyler said.

"Who?"

"I don't know, um David?"

Hayden nearly choked on the lemonade she was drinking from across the room. Why had David punched Tyler? Jealousy, of course. No, it couldn't be. She needed to talk to him.

As luck had it, a knock at the door made her smile. When Sean opened it to David's fretful face, Tyler flinched and scurried into the bedroom.

David glanced at Hayden, "I need to talk to you," he said seriously.

They sat outback, the only place in the small house private enough for a serious conversation. In her sweats, she sat on a lawn chair next to David, who was still wearing a green apron from the coffee house.

"I didn't quite catch the whole story behind you punching my friend," Hayden tried to say sternly.

"Oh so he's just a friend now?" David's eyebrow arched.

Hayden sighed, she knew she had to tell him now. "Okay, look, I just… wait, why did you punch him?"

"Well he was sitting there with Kelley, all giggly and cute, and I just thought that I would hate to see _anyone_ take advantage of you."

"So my plan worked."

"What plan?"

"The plan to make you jealous," Hayden smiled.

"Yeah, then it worked," he ran his left hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, maybe I should've thought first. I just thought that no girl should be cheated on by her boyfriend, whether he's hot and famous or not."

"So no actual jealousy?"

"Yes, yes I was actually jealous. I didn't think it was fair that you got the actor boyfriend while I was stuck making minimum wage in a small town coffee shop. I think I…" he trailed off in a short stutter.

"You…?"

"I think I love you." One kiss—and all was well.

Becca sat with her ipod headphones plugged in her ears on her bed in her room, leafing through the latest Vanity Fair magazine. She was singing some of the lyrics to her favorite hip-hop song out loud when she jumped at her door opening. She ripped her headphones from her head and smiled as her cheeks blushed.

"Hey," Hunter said.

"Hi?" Becca said a little unsure what the reason for him barging in to her room all of a sudden.

"Well, I wanted to know if uh, um, maybe you wanted to go see a movie. There's this comedy out and I really want to see it but if I wait till I get home, I just know Justin is gonna ruin the end for me."

"Yeah sure, let's go now."

Ten minutes later, they walked into the theaters and sat near the back just as the lights dimmed and the previews started. They laughed and laughed at all the funny parts, but when things got to being serious in the movie, Becca could feel Hunter looking at her. In the end, the good guy got the girl of course and Becca looked over at Hunter to notice him staring back. In sync with the characters in the movie, they leaned in for a kiss. When it was over, Hunter reached for her hand and the credits rolled. Becca stared into Hunter's eyes as he spoke, "Bec, I really really like you. I know we live so far apart, and I used to not believe in long distance relationships but I'd like you to be my girlfriend."

Becca smiled, "Of course I will."

"I'm sorry," said the cake that sat on the counter in Carmen and Win's house. Skye chuckled and Hannah watched from around the corner.

"Yes, I baked you a cake, I know it's lame," she said shyly.

Skye stared at her, "Can I give you your stuff back? I don't feel comfortable wearing it."

"Look, Skye, I'm sorry I tried to change you," Hannah sighed.

Skye glanced at the cake, "You know, I figured you just wanted me to blend in, but I have friends and a girlfriend. Yeah I get made fun of, but I endure it. Some girls get made fun of for being sluts, some guys get made fun of for being wimps, I don't mind being teased for something I'm not ashamed of: being just a little nerdy."

"A little?" Hannah giggled.

Skye laughed. "I forgive you." He hugged her and they picked up his luggage getting ready to go to the airport.

The whole ride to the airport was strange and awkward as Zoey took multiple angry glances in Forrest's direction. They pulled up, she dropped a few quarters in the parking meter, and they checked in his luggage. When they got through all of the security and finally arrived at the gate, they still hadn't spoken to each other. The other friends were there: Hannah chatting with Skye, Becca holding Hunter's hand, and Hayden awkwardly trying to have a conversation with Tyler, while he shrugged her off. And here Zoey stood with Forrest, refusing to talk to him. She knew he would be leaving in a matter of fifteen minutes, so she decided to say something.

"Did you have a good time?" Zoey asked.

"Not really."

"Well feel free not to come back."

"Look, Zoey, I'm sorry we didn't exactly agree on the same principles but I still like you."

"I don't like you at all."

"Then I won't come back."

"Thank you."

Forrest laughed, "Gosh, my mom was so dumb signing me up for this. It was nice meeting you, though. Even though we only had like ten minutes of a date, I really enjoyed it. I actually do like Bethesda, and you have a great family and wonderful friends. In fact, can I have Hannah's number?"

"No!" Zoey exclaimed a little too loud. "She wouldn't be caught dead with a piece of… fish like you."

"Fish?"

"Yes, I think they're gross."

"Then fish I am. Hey we're boarding soon so I guess maybe someday I have a one in a million chance of seeing you again. Thanks for the memories." He grabbed his backpack and headed towards the gate, being the first one to board the plane.

Zoey looked around while Tyler quickly followed Forrest and Hayden said goodbye as he walked away. Hannah hugged Skye and fixed his hair before telling him to email her and sending him on the plane. Becca's goodbye had to be the most painful. She must have hugged Hunter for ten minutes before kissing him for a while and saying goodbye. She didn't cry of course, they had only been dating for a matter of hours. Of course, Hunter promised he would be back for Christmas or spring break, or prom. Definitely prom.

So when all the girls sat in the airport coffee shop telling the tales of their last days with the Los Angeles boys, Zoey couldn't help but feel like all was well. Of the four different stories, the results were a boyfriend, a friend, an acquaintance that would soon forget the name of his host and a boyfriend that didn't live in L.A., and an evil enemy. But their summer was almost over, and the girls all felt enriched by their experiences even if the hotties all didn't end up falling in love with them as planned. But hey, sometimes the perfect plan isn't what's planned but beyond that. And by that I mean, things don't always work out the way you want them to, but they work out. And if that wasn't enough clichés, there's a lot of fish in the sea, it usually takes more than one strike, and he just wasn't the right guy for you. Now goodbye forever to this story that I started writing like eighteen years ago and I am FINALLY finished with!


End file.
